Combustion chamber assemblies for gas turbine engines are known which have a first combustion chamber with a first fuel injector and first primary oxidizer intake orifices for low power operation and a second combustion chamber, distinct from the first combustion chamber, provided with a second fuel injector and second primary oxidizer intake orifices for full power operation. These known combustion chamber assemblies may have a third chamber for exhausting the burned combustion gases distinct from the first and second combustion chambers, each of which direct their burned combustion gases into the exhaust chamber. Such a combustion chamber assembly is described in the French patent 2,402,068.
In this French patent, the fuel injectors for the first and second combustion chambers direct fuel into their respective combustion chambers in the same direction. This configuration limits the dwell time of the gases in the first combustion chamber and, hence, provides incomplete combustion of these gases thereby resulting a high proportion of unburned substances and high pollution in the exhaust gases emanating from such combustion chamber assemblies.